


Take Two

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: The two times Robert and Aaron re-proposed to one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Little Wonder by Rob Thomas.  
> As I said in tumblr I was work on 'Never Was Yours' when this came to me lol. Sorry if there are any mistake, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Little Wonder by Rob Thomas.  
> As I said in tumblr I was working on 'Never Was Yours' when this came to me lol. Sorry if there are any mistake, hope you enjoy!

It had been a year since everything had come to light and amazingly to Robert, Aaron was still there. They had a lot of downs in the past year, but they were still together and stronger than ever. He didn’t know why he was doing this again, all he knew is that it was something he had to do. He thought back to the first time he asked Aaron to marry him, them ending up in the water, him almost losing Aaron, it had to be a sign he thought. After everything they had been through, they had made it out together. He didn’t think he could have gotten anymore nervous than he did that day he first asked Aaron to marry him. The first time, he was worried about everything going right, making sure everything was prefect, this time, well, this was different. Don’t get him wrong he wanted that night to be perfect, but that night wasn’t about how anything looked, it wasn’t about if Robert was wearing the right thing or about how the living room of the Mill looked, that night was about them. Robert had decided that morning to ask Aaron to marry him again, even taking Aaron’s ring from his desk at the scrapyard to get it cleaned. He hadn’t told anyone, he felt like their lives had been an open book for the past year, this was something he wanted to keep for just them for the time being even leaving Liv out of the loop, sending her off to Gabby’s with some money for take-away. 

He sat on the sofa staring down at the newly cleaned ring that was displayed perfectly in its box. His heart feeling like it was going to come ripping out his chest. The house was dark, only a side lap and a few candleswere lighting the living room up, their wedding playlist playing softly in the background. He looked up, seeing headlights lighting up the front door. He jumped from the sofa seeing the light disappear closing the ring box shoving it into his picket. He looked down and quickly examined himself, straightening his jacket, his clothes were wrinkled it being what he had been wearing all day. A couple of seconds passed, when Robert heard Aaron fight with his keys, Robert made his way to the door unlocking and opening it for the other man.

“Thanks,” Aaron said his voice sounding hoarse. He made his way into the house closing the door behind him.

“How was your day?” Robert asked as he watched his husband make his way into the kitchen and over to the fridge without turning on a light to get a beer.

Aaron sighed, “Exhausting.” He replied. With Adam gone, Aaron was forced to do double the work, Robert, of course helping out has much as he could but it still didn’t seem to slow the work coming in. “I’m just glad that guy you found is starting tomorrow.” He added taking a swig of his beer.He made his way to the sofa and sat down with a sigh if relief, Robert joining him taking a seat next to him. Aaron looked around the room noticing the candles and the music, “What’s all this?” He asked.

“Can’t I do something nice for you?”

“Robert, if this is what I think it is, I’m not in the mood tonight. I just want to take a shower and go to bed.”

Robert smirked, “No this isn’t what you think it is.” He explained. He moved off the sofa, kneeling down on one knee digging the ring box from his pocket, he open the box and presented it to Aaron.

“Is that my ring?” Aaron asked. “I thought I lost it at the yard and you had it this whole time?!”

“Aaron,”

“Seriously, Robert, I thought I crushed it or something…”

“Aaron!” Robert exclaimed.

“What?”

“Would you please just take a moment to process this…” he explained trailing off.

Aaron looked around the room before turning his attention back to Robert, realizing what was going on, Robert smiled seeing it click in his husbands eyes. Aaron placed his beer onthe coffee table.

“Finally, you idiot.” He said softly.

“Didn’t we already go through this?” Aaron asked slightly confused.

“We did.” He affirmed. “You know I look at you and I don't know what I did in my life to deserve you. After everything that has happened, I don’t deserve you, the fact that Istill have you in life amazes me and I know how lucky I am. I love you, so much Aaron.”

“I love you too,” 

Robert pulled the ring from the box discardingthe box on the coffee table and grabbed Aaron's left hand.

“Mr. Sugden,” He started with a smirk.

“Mr. Dingle,” Aaron replied.

“Will you marry me, again?” He asked holding the ring up to Aaron.

Aaron smiled, “we're all ready married, you muppet, we have the wedding picture to prove it.”

“Yeah, we had the ceremony and the reception, but I mean legally.” Robert explained. “A piece of paper with our names, I'm not saying we need it but—“

“Yes, Robert,” Aaron replied interrupting the other man mid sentence. “I'll marry you, again.”

Robert’s face lite up hearing the words, he slide the ring on to Aaron's finger. Aaron leaned down towards Aaron for a kiss. 

“ Did you really think I'd say no?”

“ I didn't know what to think.”

“You can't get rid of me that easily.” Aaron explained. Aaron ran his thumb over his ring.

“I’m sorry I took your ring I just wanted to get it cleaned.” Robert explain making his way back onto the sofa.

“I’ll forgive you this time.” Aaron teased.

“I know we didn’t have the perfect start, but—”

“Stop alright. Sure it hasn’t been perfect, life isn’t perfect, the important thing isthat we still have each other.”

Robert smiled, “Yeah, we do.” 

Lucky was an understatement, Robert thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter :D

It wasn't long after that Robert re-proposed that Aaron decided that he was going to do the same. He got the idea to get his and Robert’s rings engraved, but instead of going through all the trouble that Robert went through to get Aaron’s ring, he simply asked Robert for it.

“Why do you want my ring?” He asked his husband.

“It’s a surprise you muppet, hints why its called a surprise.” Aaron explained holding his hand out, waiting for Robert to hand over his ring.

Robert hesitated.

“Seriously, Robert you’re acting like I’m going to burn your ring or something.” 

Robert slowly removed his ring and handed it over to Aaron, “Now, was that so hard?” He asked Robert. He placed the ring into the empty box that was sat on the counter. He closed it and grabbed it before leaning over to Robert giving a him a quick kiss. “ See you later.” Aaron said grabbing his keys and making his way out the Mill. 

A week had past since Aaron had dropped his and Robert’s rings at the jewelers. It was close to dinner when he got the call saying the rings were ready for pick up. After spending hour both way into town to retrieve the ring Aaron was finally home. He could see his and Robert’s bedroom light on from outside as he parked. Hopping out of his car, Aaron quickly made his way into the house and made his way up the stairs. 

“Robert?” He called out.

“In the bed room.” He called back.

He made his way into their room to find Robert sat on the bed typing away on his laptop.

“Hey.” Aaron said jumping into bed with the other man, resting against the bed frame. He kissed Robert’s shoulder.

“Hey.” He said without looking away from what he was doing.

“So, I got something for you.” Aaron stated before pulling the ring box from his jean pocket.

“What’s that?” He asked still working on his computer.

Aaron laughed, “Well if you just looked away from your computer for a second, you would see.” He explained opening the box. Robert looked over to see his ring.

“Is that my ring?” 

“It is.” Aaron replied as he watched Robert remove it from the box. “I got it engraved.” He added.

Robert looked to see the words _Mr. Dingle,_ he smiled.  
“I got mine engraved too,” he said slipping the ring off his finger and showed his husband. _Mr. Sugden._ “You know, just in case we forget who we are, for some reason.” He joked.

“I love it.” Robert replied before trying to slip the ring on.

“Not so fast.” Aaron said stoping him grabbing the ring back.

“Aaron, come on.”

“Come on, what?” He teased as he placed his own ring back on.

“Can’t you just give me back my ring? It’s been weird not having it on.”

“Yeah, but first, you need to answer me one thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“Mr. Dingle…”

Robert chuckled knowing where this was going, “… Mr. Sugden.”

“Now, I know you already asked me this twice now, but turnabout is fair play I suppose.” Aaron began. “Will you marry me, again, properly this time?” He asked holding up the ring.

“I may have to think about it.” He teased.

“You’re a muppet.” He replied poking Robert in the side.

Robert laughed, “ Yes, Mr. Sugden, I’ll marry you again.”

Aaron grabbed Rob’s hand, he slipped the ring on to his hand, “ Back where it belongs.” Aaron commented.

“You know we probably didn’t need to re-propose to one another.” Robert stated staring down at his ring.

“No, but at least this time we didn’t end up in a lake.” Aaron pointed out.

“True.” 

“I love you, Aaron.” 

“I love you too, Robert.” Aaron replied before leaning in for a kiss. The two broke away from one another after a couple of seconds. Aaron rested his head on Rob’s shoulder, he watched as Robert return to his work. “What are you working on?” He asked as he watch Robert type away.

“Just finishing up some paperwork.” He replied.

“Any chance it could wait ’til the morning?” He asked with a small smile. Robert stopped typing. 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked looking down at his husband.

“Well, we do have the house to ourselves, tonight.” He said biting his lip as he lift his head off Rob’s shoulder. Robert quickly shut his laptop placing it on his night stand. He return his attention back to Aaron pushing him back onto the bed.

“Mr. Dingle,” Aaron said with a grin, looking up at him.

“Mr. Sugden,” Robert replied. ‘Thank you.” he added.

“For what?”

“Being the most amazing husband ever.” Robert replied. “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He added with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick little fic for you guys, hope you enjoyed! don't forget to tell me what you thought :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com


End file.
